La historia de Orphen
by OrphenYasha Uchiha
Summary: Esta historia narra los hechos de Orphen en el fabuloso mundo de RuneScape
1. Prólogo: Pasado Solitario

**Prólogo: Pasado solitario.**

Me llaman Orphen. Lo único que sé de mí es que tengo 16 años. No sé dónde nací, ni quienes son mis padres, ni nada de eso. He tenido una vida muy desgraciada desde pequeño.

Me crié con una familia de herreros de las Montañas Heladas. Pero a los 5 años me vendieron a unos traficantes de esclavos. Llevo desde los 5 siendo un esclavo. Nunca podré cumplir mi sueño, creo. Mi sueño de ser un gran guerrero. A los 4 años me regalaron una daga de bronce. Estuve practicando con ella e imaginando que iba a la guerra. Pero en aquél mundo donde yo vivía, la guerra acabó hace mucho tiempo.

Vivo en un mundo sin nombre. Sólo los continentes o ciudades o regiones tienen nombre. Yo me crié en Asgarnia. Había oído hablar de otros reinos llamados Kandarin y Misthalin, al oeste y este de Asgarnia respectivamente, pero nunca había pisado un pie en ellos. Hasta ahora.

Los traficantes de esclavos habían decidido partir a un lugar terrible, donde no hay nadie más que muertos y algunos clanes fugitivos de la ley. Al lugar en sí, lo llamaban Wilderness, "Lo salvaje". Entre todos era Wildy, quedaba más infantil. Mientras íbamos de camino, sentí una conversación.

-... Y entonces allí los venderemos a los bandidos fugitivos de Asgarnia, o podremos ir a la fortaleza del clan de guerreros oscuros y venderlos.

- O sino, siempre queda la opción de arrojarlos a los Grandes Demonios del norte.

-¡Loco! ¡Nadie se atrevería a ir allí, allí está el muro! ¡Y en el muro hay terribles criaturas!

-¿Tienes miedo?

-Si he de decir la verdad, sí.

Yo no sabía que eran los guerreros oscuros ni los bandidos, pero sí había oído cosas sobre los Grandes Demonios. Eran demonios que nadie había conseguido nunca matar sin ser devorados por ellos. Muchos cazadores buscaban grandes armas en la herrería donde me crié para derrotarlos. Ninguno volvió. Y ahora nosotros, íbamos a Wildy, a posiblemente ser arrojados a esos demonios...

¿Se acercaba mi fin, quizás?...


	2. Capítulo 1: La Salvación

**Capítulo 1: La salvación.**

-Pararemos antes de Wilderness para dar algo de pan a estos malditos críos y para rezar a Zamorak.

-Quien reza en este mundo, vive. -murmuré- Ojalá yo tuviera alguien en quien rezar...

Entonces me puse a rezar en voz baja.

-Por favor, que alguien venga a salvarnos, por favor, os rezo, dioses, Zamorak, Saradomin, Guthix... - Los tres dioses de la mitología del mundo. (El mal, el bien y el equilibrio).

Estábamos en unas jaulas de acero en unos carros. Los traficantes estaban comiendo con unos monjes de un monasterio de Zamorak. Y entonces me pareció sentir un silbido.

Pero estábamos muy lejos de la civilización para eso...

Entonces salió un hombre con un antifaz, una ballesta y una daga atada al cinto. Le siguieron 20 hombres más.

Mataron a los guardias con unas cimitarras afiladas de mithril y nos sacaron de las jaulas.

-¡Corre! ¡Hacia la montaña!

No lo dudé y salí corriendo hacia la montaña, pero se me puso delante uno de los traficantes. Sin dudarlo cogí una de esas espadas de los asaltantes.

-Maldito crío... No escaparás, ¡vienen refuerzos de Wilderness!

-Ya estoy harto de todos vosotros, ¡¡¡malditos!!! -Mi cuerpo comenzó a desprender energía- ¡Muere!

Y lo maté. Y corrí a la montaña, dejando atrás la desesperación y la cautividad de mi pasada vida.

Nota: En ese mundo, el material está ordenado por una ley de poder:

Menor: Bronce Hierro Acero Materia Negra (Es toda de color negro) Mithril Adamantino Rúnica Dragón: Mayor

Hay mas materiales que no se usan mucho, pero que son intermedios.


	3. Capítulo 2: El Comienzo

**Capítulo 2: El comienzo.**

Seguí corriendo hacia la montaña, pero me paré al ver una choza con algunos de los asaltantes dentro. Me vieron, y me dijeron que entrase.

El del antifaz aún no estaba.

-Hola, chaval. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Orphen

-¿Y cuantos años tienes?

-Unos 16.

-Bien. De dónde eres, y cómo te...

-Ya basta. No sé de dónde soy, pero quiero que me respondáis algo ahora. ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y quién es el del antifaz? ¿Y porqué nos habéis salvado?

Una voz detrás de mi respondió.

-Somos una banda de saqueadores. Me llamo Rick Turpentine, y si vuelves a llamarme "el del antifaz" te mataré aquí mismo con esa espada que nos has robado. Devuélvela. Ah, y te hemos ayudado porque necesitamos nuevos reclutas.

-Disculpa... Toma la espada. Y tu me dices que... Perdón, ¿me está usted diciendo que voy a ser un nuevo recluta?

-Exacto. Me gustas chaval, creo que hemos encontrado una joya, pero aún hay que pulirla del todo -me puso la mano en el hombro- Bien, chicos, ¡demos la bienvenida a Orphen y a los demás con una buena comida!

Esa noche comimos cosas que nunca había probado. Rick había estado en muchos lugares del mundo, y nos explicó algunas historias de esos lugares.

-... Entonces el ogro me pidió que cazara un chompy, pero los chompies son muy difíciles de cazar. En la mesa hay uno -Señaló a un gran tipo de pollo asado de color rojizo- que cacé antes de venir.

Rick era... una buena persona.

Los días siguientes pasaron rápidamente. Rick me enseñó a luchar en espada, tal y como siempre había querido, y aprendí rápido.

Nos dirigíamos a Falador, la capital de Asgarnia, el hogar de los Caballeros Blancos, a comprar provisiones y armas. Esperaba ansioso que llegáramos.

Pero el viaje iba a ser accidentado...


	4. Capítulo 3: La Emboscada

Capítulo 3: La emboscada 

Ese día llegaríamos a Falador.

Íbamos a llegar hacia las dos de la tarde, momento perfecto para parar a comer. Me había acostumbrado a ir al lado de Rick todo el rato. Y él me explicaba historias de sitios donde había ido, así como cosas de su infancia.

- Falador es conocida por ser la ciudad de los Caballeros Blancos, fieles servidores de Saradomin. Tiene una buena posición geográfica, pues está defendida por las Montañas de Hielo, y además queda cerca de Port Sarim, el puerto más famoso de Asgarnia. Su gran parque atrae a muchos mercaderes que ponen allí sus paradas, esperando que alguien les compre sus...

- ¿¡Pero hay armas!? - Interrumpí yo

- ¡Claro que hay armas! Además, ¿por qué crees que vamos a...?

- ¿A Falador?

- Nada, Orphen, nada... Ves al carro y descansa, si quieres explorar esta tarde la ciudad.

-Como quiera...

Estaba tumbado dentro del carro, imaginándome lo grande que debía ser Falador, cuando de golpe sentí el galope de un caballo de los nuestros.

- Hey, ¡espera Rick!

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Un peregrino nos ha dicho que estos dominios son de los Caballeros Negros...

- Vaya. Estamos en territorio enemigo, pues. Preparaos para cualquier cosa que pueda suceder.

Al terminar estas palabras, un flecha atravesó a quién trajo la noticia.

No era una, sino varias flechas, las que se dirigían a nuestra caravana.

- ¡Todos a cubierto. Nos atacan los Caballeros Negros!

Tuve que haberme escondido entre los barriles, pero cogí una espada y escudo de hierro y salí del carro.

Me iba abriendo paso entre las flechas, dirección a la montaña.

Allí la escalé, dando la vuelta para que, al salir, lo hiciera por detrás de los arqueros.

Subí y vi a dos arqueros. Iban vestidos con una armadura ligera, de Materia Negra, y estaban concentrados en atacar a Rick.

- Mierda, he vuelto a fallar. Ese del antifaz las esquiva todas.

- Pues apunta mejor, que hemos de matarle.

Cuando sentí eso, clavé mi espada en la espalda de uno de los arqueros. Éste gritó, y el otro arquero sacó un hacha e iba dispuesto a matarme.

- ¡Pagarás por esto, crío!

El arquero me golpeaba y yo me defendía con el escudo. Era demasiado rápido, no tenía momento para atacarle. De golpe, mi mano izquierda, la del escudo, comenzó a moverse sola.

Mi mano hizo que golpeara con el escudo al enfurecido arquero, quedando aturdido. Aproveché el instante para clavarle mi espada en la barriga.

Estaba desangrándose en el suelo cuando comenzó a decir...

- Tu no eres normal... no vayas a Falador, allí te matarán... ¡Huye!

Tras decir esto, falleció.

Volví a la caravana, con una sonrisa en la cara, pues había matado dos enemigos. Allí estaba Rick, que me miraba fijamente.

- Dame esa espada - dijo.

Yo obedecí.

- Ahora, el escudo

Se lo di como pedía.

- Prométeme que no volverás a coger uno hasta que yo te lo diga. Si lo haces, te abandonaremos.

- ¿Por qué? He ayudado a acabar con...

- ¡Silencio! No tienes edad ni habilidad para hacer algo así, ¡no has muerto de milagro!

- ...

-Ahora sube al carro, y vamos a Falador. Una vez allí, ya veremos si podrás ver la ciudad.

Y la caravana siguió su camino, pero yo no entendía por qué Rick no reconocía mis habilidades. Me quedé pensativo, recordando las últimas palabras de mi rival.

"Allí te matarán, huye."


End file.
